


Hum The Tune

by orphan_account



Series: A Thousand Years 'verse [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, Not Really Character Death, sorta johnlock but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three days ago, he fell off of St. Bart's. I got to him just as he was taking his last breaths. I leaned down and he whispered into my ear, "John, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?"<br/>I came up with a genius idea: I would fake my own suicide to try to find him. I had to. So I did.<br/>Somewhat Johnlock. Post-Fall angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alone is What I have, Sherlock.

Hum the Tune

Chapter one

_John Watson, M.D. POV_

Five days ago, Sherlock kept humming this rhythm. I didn't know what it was at the time. He'd hum it constantly.

Four days ago, I think he was on Youtube listening to a song with his headphones in. Strange behavior for him. I thought nothing of it at the time.

Three days ago, he fell off of St. Bart's. I got to him just as he was taking his last breaths. I leaned down and he whispered into my ear, "John, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?"

It took a single day for word of his suicide to hit all the papers. 'Net detective a fake', 'Phony detective commits suicide' are some of the headlines I scanned. It was wasted effort to try to read past all the pages announcing his death.

Yesterday, I finally placed the rhythm with that question. I figured the song out, at least. Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol.

It fit the situation so well that I burst into tears.

Today though, I got a text from a hidden number. It contained two sentences: 'Alone is what I have, John. Alone protects you and the others."

I figured out that it was Sherlock, because he and I are the only ones who have heard a similar sentence.

I came up with a genius idea: I would fake my own suicide to try to find him. I had to.

So I did.

_Sherlock Holmes, Consulting Detective POV_

' **Fake Internet Detective's Blogger commits Suicide!'**  
Leaves a note, puts 'Alone is what I have. Alone protects me.'  
In John Watson's last blog post, he states that he is shutting down his blog, and writes the above statement at the bottom. Most of his ex-fans, including a number of us here at the London Daily Journal, are happy and sad to see him go.  _ **More on Page Six.**_  


The headlines are practically screaming about it.

John wouldn't do this. John bloody Watson wouldn't commit suicide, not because of me. I'm losing my brilliant mind. What is the world coming to, if John bloody Watson is dead?

It's like if Mrs. Hudson ever left Baker Street, London would fall. But it's different for John. Because if John ever left me, I would crumble.

I need to get in touch with Mycroft. And soon.

But first, I have some errands to run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Put this story into its own universe, A Thousand Years. It has a companion, Follow You Down to the Red Oak Tree. That one's the Mormor side of the story. Eventually, the two will be combined into one since they're going to be following the exact same plot line. You guys get me right?


	2. Buttterfly in the Breeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suicide, Mrs Hudson, and cake. How will I write myself out of this one?

 

_Hum the Tune_

_Chapter two_

_Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade POV, Police Report  
_

Mrs. Hudson was the one who found him. She went up with tea and found him hanging there, dead as a doornail. He decided to hang himself. I’m surprised he didn’t shoot himself, you know, die a warrior's death.

While we were searching his apartment, his laptop was found, with a suicide note pulled up. It follows. It’s beautiful, in a sad way.

_Will the waiting be over? Will the winds ever cease? Will the loss turn to profit? Will we break from this struggle? And will the hurting in my heart ever decrease?_

_I don’t think the hurting will ever dull, but by doing this, it at least makes it go away, for the time being._

_Will we break from this struggle? Will you indicate me, or is everyone just a butterfly in the breeze?_

_I feel like a butterfly in the breeze, actually._

_This is what people do though, leave a note? Those words were once spoken to me by someone I will always believe in, a person who (though I can’t believe I’m saying this) will always have my heart._

_But I will leave this Earth with one final thought, words which were once spoken to me also by him._

_Alone is what I have. Alone protects me._

_I will leave this on my computer screen, so that when you find me, whoever you are, you’ll know why I had to do this. I did this because I believe in Sherlock Holmes._

_-John Hamish Watson_

He was such a good man. And in the end, so was Sherlock Holmes.

We informed Mycroft of his passing, though I’m sure he already knew.

John must’ve shattered when Sherlock went. He was so attached to him.

In a way, this was coming.

 

_**Months later** _

_Mycroft Holmes, (What does he actually do again?) POV_

Sherlock has been living with me for the past four months, three weeks and six days.

He leaves, occasionally. At first I had some of my men follow him, but found it pointless when the tails always ended up losing him.

He’s a smart man, my baby brother. Sometimes I don’t know what goes on in his head, though it would help if I did.

I do have to say though, since he’s been living here, my cake supply hasn’t gone down. But my diet is going _very_ well, thank you.

 

_Sherlock Holmes, Consulting Detective POV_

I haven’t quite finished my errands yet.

But I have been making a lot of cake lately.

I enjoy it, actually. It’s the closest I get to experimenting as of late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on all three stories in this verse at the same time. It's sort of confusing but only because I've got three different word documents open at the same time.


End file.
